


Cumbersome and Heavy

by bunnyenby



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fainting, Flashbacks, Master/Servant, Mind Break, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Punishment, Skinning, Spanking, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyenby/pseuds/bunnyenby
Summary: Yeonjun doesn't think before he kills. He doesn't think at all anymore. His master does all the thinking for him. All he has to do is kill.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_kill, kill, kill. sir says kill. man hurt sir._

Yeonjun knows better than to hesitate. Hesitation to kill allows a chance of survival, and his master trusted him to complete the job. He lives only to kill for his master. The pink haired killer tackles his enemy and quickly slits his throat. He licks his lips and watches the blood begin to drip out, relishing every deep red drop.

_need a present for sir. must show sir i did job. what would sir want?_

The bloody man attempted to sit up, and Yeonjun let out his signature cackle, one of the only things left from the time before his master controlled him. But he doesn’t know that. All he knows is master.  
The victim’s shorts had rolled up in his futile effort to squirm away, and Yeonjun noticed he had a small tattoo of a raven right in the center of his thigh. He spun his knife between his fingers and shifted off the man’s chest, sitting back on his legs. He inserted his knife horizontally and slid it down the victim’s thigh, skinning him in order to collect the marked skin as a gift for his master. Proof of his job’s completion. All that was left was the easy part. Yeonjun had stabbed victims dozens of times before, and knew exactly where to aim his knife to seal the deal. There was no hesitation. His master has taught him better than that.

…

Yeonjun never washed before presenting to his master. He didn’t have permission to, as his master loved to see him bloodied. He knelt before the doors of his master’s suite, waiting to be invited inside.

“Enter.” A voice called from inside the mahogany double doors. Yeonjun stood to enter, but immediately dropped to his knees after arriving in front of his master’s large and cushioned recliner, waiting for him to swivel around. He glanced around the room, quietly observing his surroundings. The office was dimly lit, besides a desk lamp that remained on at all times. The wood paneling and furniture added to the academic atmosphere. Yeonjun had no idea what his master’s job was, but knew he was smart. The smartest person he’s ever known. **The only person he’s ever known.**

“Speak.” His master called, prompting Yeonjun to clear his throat. He is not permitted to speak unless spoken to by his master, and often forgets how when they are apart for a time.

“Taehyun! I brought you a-” SMACK!  
“What is my name? That is not how you address me.” His words stung Yeonjun almost as much as the slap he had received on his cheek for his infraction.

_bad, bad, bad. made sir mad. Sir in charge. Sir knows what’s best._

“Sir. You are Sir. I’m sorry Sir.” Yeonjun winced as he was grabbed by his hair, but did not cry out.  
“Perhaps a punishment is in order. But first, please present your gift. I do hope it’s something good. The last one you brought was in poor condition.” He gestured to the enclosed case, where a rotting hand sat, Yeonjun’s attempt at a gift after his previous kill. The fingers were broken and poking out of the hand, giving it a mangled appearance. Not appropriate for Taehyun’s perfect office.

Yeonjun assumed his presentation position, head tilted towards the floor and hands up, cupping the length of skin. Taehyun picked it up with a gloved hand and examined it closely. “That’s Choi Beomgyu alright. Good boy.” He lightly patted Yeonjun on the head, and the pink-haired boy leaned into his touch.

_master like. jun did good. jun good boy._

He glanced up at his master inquisitive, cocking his head like a puppy. After training Yeonjun for so long, Taehyun knew when he had a question. “Speak.”

Yeonjun tried to repress his shudder. “Will I be punished today, Sir?”

“I haven’t decided yet. You may go wash and I will think it over. You may join me for dinner; I’m very pleased with your gift. Up.”

The pink-haired boy rose quickly and bowed to his master, before walking quickly out of the room. Taehyun smirked as he watched him leave, knowing the boy was rushing in order to eat dinner with him as soon as possible. He sat back down in his chair, propping his feet up, content knowing he had beat Yeonjun down to his very shell, and built him back up to be the mindless drone who lives to please him. Lives to kill for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeonjun undressed quickly, not bothering to look in the mirror, not caring how starved he looked, how empty his eyes seemed. He belongs to his master after all, and master knows best. The bathroom was beautiful, floor and countertop tiled with white marble, claw-footed bathtub in the center of the room, corner shower large enough for 4 people. He disregarded the gleaming bathtub, choosing instead to shower, as to join his master for dinner as fast as possible. 

_Sir trust jun to shower. jun good boy. jun do so good for Sir._

Yeonjun didn’t bother to wait for the water to heat up. He barely feels the cold water as it rushes over his body, just closes his eyes and thinks of his master. His smooth skin, his harsh voice, his dark hair…

**_NO_ **

_master has blonde hair. jun bad bad bad bad don’t go back never go back_

_Yeonjun opens his eyes to find he is no longer in the shower. He stands in a crowded club, surrounded by strangers. The flashing lights match the booming music, bass so heavy he can feel it in his heart. A handsome man with dark hair pulls his arm, and Yeonjun finds himself happy to follow along. They reach a metal door and enter into the alleyway behind the club. His back hits the brick wall as the rabbit-like boy leans in for a kiss…_

**_NO_ **

He’s not in the club. He’s in the shower. There is no bunny boy. There is only his master. Yeonjun feels his head cloud again and slams it against the tiled wall to try and block out the thoughts. Now there is only pain.

_hurt good. hurt make jun good boy. master hurt to help jun._

His eyes roll to the back of his head and he collapses to the marble floor, the finally heated water falling softly onto his back. 

… 

Yeonjun awoke with a killer pain in his head. He attempted to sit up from laying on his stomach, but found that his hands were tied tightly behind his back with a crude rope. He heard the voice of his master and felt the tension leave his body momentarily, but it returned when he realized why he was tied. He was being punished. He whimpered quietly and shifted around, not noticing or caring that he was naked. He heard the unbuckling of a belt and began to shiver, but otherwise made no attempt to resist.

_sir hurt. jun bad boy. sir knows best._

“Baby?” Taehyun said with a surprisingly sweet tone to his voice. “Do you know what’s happening? Speak.”

“S-Sir h-h-urt jun, j-jun bad.” Yeonjun stuttered through his words, wincing when he noticed his master approaching the bed. 

“And why would I hurt you Junnie?” Yeonjun was sick to his stomach, but managed to speak through the nausea.

“H-Had bad thought. jun not s’posed to think a-about anyone b-but S-Sir.” He took a deep breath. “Sir h-hurt to protect jun, make j-jun good boy”. 

He heard the first smack of the belt before he felt it, the THWAP! of the leather against his bare skin. The spanks began to rain down non-stop upon his ass and thighs, and he wailed like a child. Taehyun watched him squirm and cry, finding it strangely poetic that his Yeonjun could kill with no emotion but not handle a simple spanking. After about fifteen minutes of spanks, Taehyun set down his belt. He untied Yeonjun, who was still shaking like a leaf in the wind.

_bad bad bad bad bad bad bad_

“Did you learn your lesson my Junnie?” His sickly sweet voice returned, the complete opposite of the harshness of the punishment. Yeonjun nodded quickly. 

_jun know better than think, jun no think, only kill. sir does all the think._

“Rest now my sweet boy. Your mind has worked far too hard today, it’s not good for your health. Tomorrow you will do another job for me.” Taehyun helped the boy under the covers, reveling in the fact that his ass was already bruising. He wiggled cutely, clearly excited to kill again tomorrow. What a monster his master had made him. 

… 

Punishment always reinvigorated Taehyun. He enjoyed hurting Yeonjun physically almost as much as breaking him mentally. It wasn't all good news though. Clearly he hadn’t broken Yeonjun enough if he remembers a time before Taehyun. If he remembers Soobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure about this one guys, please let me know if you liked it with kudos and comment if there's something I could do better. thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
